Conventionally a touch sensor is known which has metal wiring layers on both surfaces of a transparent substrate and a circular polarizer film laminated at a viewing side of the metal wiring layers. Such a touch sensor can be made with a larger area and has a high sensor accuracy, and thus expected to be applied to laptop PCs or the like that are touch operable.